ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the AAA/Bailey
''Bailey'' "And...", Adriel asked, "...WHAT is the purpose of this thing?" "What you're looking at...", Braden said, "...is the Admin Blimpjet. We're building this thing to haul a lot of people a long way." Adriel looked to see many people, all shackled up, carrying the building supplies while having the sword of another admin named Brandon Soto thrust to their heads. Many of them looked as if they did not want to be there. One of them, an inmate named Naraku, looked at Braden angrily, muttering, "Damn you AND your suit." under his breath. Right behind him was a slightly chubby man dressed like a clown. He had two crossbones tattooed across his face. "Hey...", Adriel said, "...what's with that guy's red nose?" "Thanks.", the man, named Buggy, said. "I inherited it from my father--- I mean, WHAT?!" An angry Buggy's top half began to float, his arms and hands separating. He floated towards Adriel, getting so close to his face that they could smell each other's breath. "If you're gonna say something about me...", Buggy shouted, "...then you're gonna say it to my goddamn face!" Braden opened his palm towards Buggy, preparing to fire a repulsor ray. "MEN!", Buggy shouted in fear. "HELP!" "Aye aye, Captain!", two prisoners shouted. Buggy's hands, which were now free and were carrying knives, went flying towards the inmates' raised and shackled arms. "WHAT?!", the admins and the inmates shouted in shock. The knives cut through the shackles, allowing the two to escape. The two prisoners, a man riding wearing a vest named Cabaji and a man resembling a lion named Mohji, ran away. "HEY, WHAT ABOUT US?!", Naraku shouted. Buggy's hands cut through the shackles of Mohji's pet lion Richie. The lion roared loudly, then viciously attacked and tore apart his guards, then ran away to find Mohji. Brandon, meanwhile, was crossing swords with Cabaji, who was now riding on a unicycle. Cabaji rolled his unicycle over Brandon's foot. Brandon screamed out in pain, knocking Cabaji flat on his back and knocking the breath out of him. Cabaji stood up, shaking, before Cabaji was shot down by a white laser coming from Brandon's left. He looked. It was Braden. "Thanks.", Brandon said. "It was no problem.", Braden said. "He wasn't even that strong." Meanwhile, Richie and Adriel were dueling. Richie bit Adriel's arm, causing it to bleed. Adriel screamed in pain, then punched Richie in the face so hard that he went crashing into the wall. Richie roared loudly, then ran towards Adriel. However, Richie ran straight into Brandon's sword. Richie fell off the sword and fell on the ground. "NO!", Mohji shouted, crying. "RICHIE!" A blast of gravity sent Mohji flying through the cracks in the wall from Richie's date with it. However, Mohji's face made out with it too hard, and he was sent flying many floors to the ground below, screaming. The admins looked all over the room. However, Buggy was nowhere to be found. "OK", Braden said as Brandon started cleaning off his sword. "Now where the hell is Buggy?" BAILEY Solomon walked out of the theater. "Well...", Solomon said. "I think it's safe to say Ant-Man was worth the money." Solomon walked to his car. He opened the door to see Buggy sitting in the passenger seat. "Get in, pretty boy.", Buggy said, wearing Solomon's sunglasses on his face. "You're gonna give me a ride." "To where?", Solomon asked. "Impel Down.", Buggy said, pulling out a knife. "If I want to take over your city, I'm gonna need an army, aren't I?" "What if I say no?", Solomon asked. Buggy kicked open the glovebox in front of him, pulling out a TomTom. "I'll find a way.", Buggy said. "But just know, that if you don't help me, your death will have been a waste. You don't want that, do you?" "Well, no.", Solomon said. "No one wants to be forgotten." "Oh, God.", Buggy said, putting his head in his palm. "Have you been hanging around Hiluluk lately?" "Why does it matter?", Solomon asked. "JUST DRIVE, DAMN IT!", Buggy shouted, pointing his knife at Solomon's forehead. "I'm not driving you to Impel Down!", Solomon shouted. "Fine then.", Buggy said. Buggy stabbed Solomon in the chest. "No!", Solomon said. "You shouldn't've turned me down.", Buggy said, pulling out the TomTom. "Buggy...", Solomon said. "Wait...!" Buggy drove away in Solomon's car. The last thing Solomon ever saw was his car driving away. ##### Buggy was hiding behind a wall. He had to think of a way to get all the way to Level 1: Crimson Hell, where the most dangerous criminals were held, without getting the attention of Magellan, the prison's vice warden with the powers of the Venom-Venom Fruit. "OK...", Buggy said quietly to himself, "...how the hell do I get past Magellan?" Suddenly, Buggy heard the sound of Magellan's stomach rumbling. "Oh, I don't feel so good!", Magellan said, turning around. Buggy quickly hid on the other side of the wall as Magellan ran past, running into the men's restroom. "Well, that was easy.", Buggy said. He ran into the prison. "HEY!", he heard a voice shout. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!" Buggy turned around in fear to see Hannyabal, the chief warden of the prison. "Hi.", Buggy said, waving nervously. "You're attempting to break prisoners out of here...", Hannyabal shouted, "...aren't you?" "Maybe.", Buggy said. With that, Hannyabal grabbed what appeared to be two katanas linked together into a spear. "Kessui!", Hannyabal shouted, twirling the weapon around. The two ends began to burn. "What?!", Buggy shouted. "Hannya Carnival!!", Hannyabal shouted. "Inferno Hell Wheel!" Buggy, afraid for his life, quickly grabbed several knives and threw them at Hannyabal. The knives hit Hannyabal in the stomach. Hannyabal coughed up a small amount of blood before falling on the ground dead, flat on his back. "Did?", Buggy asked. "Did I just do that?!" The prisoners started cheering. "Hey, could you tell me where the most powerful prisoners are?", Buggy asked. The prisoners immediately stopped cheering. "Well, screw you, too!", Buggy shouted. "I'll find them on my own!" ##### Braden was flying a helicopter. Adriel was riding in it. The latter was looking down on the ground for a sign of Buggy. "This is useless!", Adriel shouted. "We'll NEVER find Buggy at this rate!" "Just remember, he can only stay in Shōnen District!", Braden shouted. "If he goes into Shōjo District, Medaka will tear his ass apart!" Adriel gasped. "Braden!", Adriel shouted. "Land in the parking lot! There's a body being loaded onto a stretcher!" With that, Braden landed the helicopter in the parking lot as quickly as humanly possible. Before the helicopter even touched the ground, Adriel leaped out and ran to the stretcher. The two medical workers turned to Adriel. "It's an admin!", one of them, a woman named Sakura, shouted. Both Sakura and the other medical worker, a woman named Ino, bowed. "There's no need — and no time — for that!", Adriel shouted as Braden walked over. "Adriel's right.", Braden said. "We're looking for a runaway prisoner. His name's Buggy, and he looks like a clown. You wouldn't happen to have any idea where he is, do you?" "No, I don't think I've seen anyone that looks like a clown anytime recently.", Sakura said. "But we just got a call about a body. We don't know who he is, but we're hoping you do." Sakura flipped up the sheet covering the body's face. Both Adriel and Braden looked at it in horror. It was Solomon. "Solomon!", Adriel shouted. "You know him?", Sakura asked. "I KNEW him.", Adriel said. "What happened?" "We don't know.", Sakura said. "When we got here he was dead from a stab wound." "What was he stabbed with?", Braden asked. Sakura pulled out a Ziploc bag. Inside was a bloodstained knife. "This was found in his chest.", Sakura said. "We'll be taking this.", Braden said, taking the bag out of Sakura's hands. "This is evidence." "It also looks like the knives Buggy used at Nerv!", Adriel shouted. "I'll kill that son of a bitch!" "Not likely.", Braden said. "WHY NOT?!", Adriel shouted. "It's starting to get dark.", Braden said. "Luckily for us, we have an agent who's strongest at night." "You don't mean...?", Adriel asked. "I do.", Braden said. ##### Bailey was watching Bleach, his favorite anime series. Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Braden. "Hello?", Bailey asked. "Bailey, there's an escaped prisoner on the loose.", Braden said on the other end of the phone. "His name's Buggy. He looks like a clown." "The only clown I've seen all day is Mayuri.", Bailey said. "This is no time for jokes.", Braden said. "I've just gotten word that Impel Down was attacked, and the chief warden killed." "Who told you that?", Bailey asked. "The vice warden, who was unharmed.", Braden said. "Says he was in the bathroom at the time of the attack. But he fears the same thing we do: Buggy will release the most powerful prisoners in the world and unleash them on the city." "What happens then?", Bailey asked. "Lots of people die.", Braden said. "You don't want Grimmjow dying, do you?" "Fair enough.", Bailey said, switching off the TV. "I'll catch this Buggy guy... but I'm gonna need some help." Bailey hung up as he stepped out his front door. ##### Urahara slammed a glass of milk onto the table. "Here you go.", he said. "One glass of milk." "You know, Urahara...", a woman named Yoruichi said, "...even though I can turn into a cat, you CAN serve me other drinks." "Like what?", Urahara asked. Yoruichi stared at the alcohol. "Beer?", Urahara asked. "Thank you!", Yoruichi said, smiling. Urahara walked over and grabbed two bottles of beer, then sat down at the table. Suddenly, Bailey walked in the front door. "What's up?", Urahara asked. "You want a beer?" "Urahara...", Bailey said as he closed the door, "...you and I both know that I'm not-- wait, what kind is it?" Bailey grabbed the bottle out of Urahara's hands and read the label. "Alcoholic?", Bailey asked. "HELL NO! This is the kind that makes children!" Bailey grabbed the bottle that Yoruichi was drinking out of, spilling some on her shirt, and slammed both bottles onto the ground, causing a large crash. "Hey, what the hell?!", Yoruichi shouted. "You're cleaning that up!", Urahara shouted. "AND you're cleaning my shirt!", Yoruichi shouted angrily. "Both of you, shut up!", Bailey shouted. "I don't have time for that!" Bailey placed two pictures of Buggy onto the table. Mugshots. "This guy's name is Buggy.", Bailey said as Urahara picked up one of the mugshots and looked at it. "He attacked Impel Down earlier today." Urahara dropped the mugshot in shock. "Do you know what he's planning?", Urahara asked. "That's just it.", Bailey said. "We don't know. But we need to stop him before we can find out." "He attacked a maximum security prison...", Urahara said, "...in broad daylight... He must need an army for something..." "An army...", Yoruichi said, "...of prisoners that are in prison because of the admins!" "So they have a motive...", Urahara said, rubbing his chin, "...an age-old vendetta against the admins." Bailey, Yoruichi, and Urahara all realized what Buggy was up to. "Son of a bitch.", Bailey said. "We need to move NOW!" The three ran out the front door, Urahara grabbing his computer. #### "Ah...", Buggy said. "Sundown. The perfect time to attack the admin tower!" The admin tower reflected the sun's light... right into Buggy's eyes. Buggy rubbed his eyes as a very tall prisoner carrying a large gun walked over. "Sir...", the prisoner, named Van Augur, asked, "...if we want to destroy the admin tower, shouldn't we be standing on top of it?" "If we did that...", Buggy said, "...we'd die in the explosion from the Buggy Ball!" "Yes, right.", Van Augur said. "Now get back to your post!", Buggy shouted. "Don't forget your mission! If you see anyone trying to stop us, kill 'em!" "Yes, sir.", Van Augur said. "Ready cannon, men!", Buggy shouted. "Yes, sir!", several more prisoners shouted, lifting up a very large cannon. "Now, one more time, here's the plan!", Buggy shouted. "We use the Buggy Ball to destroy the admin tower! And as the admin tower collapses, we'll raise hell throughout the city!" "Why did we bring an extra Buggy Ball?", a prisoner carrying both Buggy Balls asked. "The first is to give anyone who opposes us a demonstration of power!", Buggy said. "The second shall be used on the admin tower!" "Demonstration of power?", Buggy heard a voice to his left ask, frightening him and the prisoners. "Sounds interesting. Mind if we see?" Buggy turned to his left to see Bailey and Yoruichi standing on the roof. "Very well, we shall oblige you!", Buggy shouted. "MEN! READY CANNON! AIM IT AT THAT RESIDENTIAL AREA!" The prisoners aimed the cannon at a group of buildings. "NOW!", Bailey shouted. "Huh?", Buggy asked, confused. Yoruichi disappeared. All Buggy saw was Bailey coming towards him, carrying his drawn sword. Bailey sliced Buggy into three pieces, which landed on the roof. "Hmph.", Bailey complained. "That was too easy." While this was happening, Yoruichi, using her superhuman speed, had kicked each prisoner in the stomach, sending them flying many floors to the ground below. When she slowed down, she saw Bailey putting his sword back in its holster. "Is he dead ALREADY?!", Yoruichi asked. "Yeah.", Bailey said. "I'm as disappointed as you are." "BAILEY!", the two heard Urahara shout. "WATCH OUT!" "Huh?", Bailey asked, confused. Suddenly, Bailey felt a sharp pain in his left kidney. He and Yoruichi looked in shock as he had been stabbed there. He fell on the ground, out of breath, as the knife removed itself from his kidney. Holding the knife was a floating hand. "The hand!", Yoruichi shouted. "IT'S FLOATING!" "Nice observation, genius!", Buggy shouted as his hand reattached itself to his arm. "How...?", Bailey asked. "I, like, Gasparde, have eaten of the Devil Fruit!", Buggy shouted. "The Chop-Chop Fruit! That's the Devil Fruit that I ate! You can slice and dice me all you want, but you can't kill me!" "What?", Yoruichi asked under her breath. "But now that you've killed all my helpers...", Buggy continued, "...I've decided: screw the demonstration of power! This first Buggy Ball is going STRAIGHT FOR THE ADMIN TOWER!" Buggy floated over to the cannon, and reversed it so that it was pointing towards the admin tower. "NO!", Yoruichi shouted, running towards Buggy. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. Yoruichi fell on the ground, holding her right shoulder. "What happened?", Bailey asked. "It was me.", said a voice behind them. They turned around. It was Van Augur. "She was trying to stop you, master Buggy.", Van Augur said. "So I shot her." Bailey ran over and slashed Van Augur across the chest. Van Augur fell many floors to his death. However, this gave Buggy ample time to load the Buggy Ball into the cannon and light the fuse. "No!", Yoruichi shouted. "That Buggy Ball will destroy the admin tower!", Urahara shouted. "I'm not gonna let that happen!", Bailey shouted as he began to run towards Buggy. "Shadow... Getsuga..." "What now?!", Buggy asked. "Tenshō!", Bailey finished, swinging his sword. A blast came out of Bailey's sword, hitting both Buggy and the cannon within a couple of seconds. The Buggy Ball exploded inside the cannon, enveloping Buggy inside the explosion and destroying a huge chunk of Nerv HQ. "Did he make it?", Yoruichi asked. The flames cleared. Buggy's smoldering body was lying unconscious on top of the remains of the cannon. Some of the remains fell many floors. "He SURVIVED?!", Bailey asked. "How strong is he?!" "Not at all, if that's all it took to defeat him.", Yoruichi said. "We should probably do something about him.", Bailey said, walking over to Buggy. "What are you doing?", Yoruichi asked. Bailey pulled out a pair of handcuffs and placed them on Buggy's wrists. "Those...", Bailey said, "...are Sea-Prism Stone handcuffs. He won't be using those Devil Fruit powers of his anymore." Bailey picked up Buggy by the arm and put him on his shoulder. "Come on.", Bailey said. "We should hand him in." #### The last piece of aluminum was placed on the steel chassis. The Admin Blimpjet was complete. "Alright, prisoners!", Braden shouted. "Your work is done! Go back to your cells now!" "Sean!", Brandon shouted. "Help me escort the prisoners back to their cells!" "Alright!", a man wearing orange training gear named Sean Graves, an admin, shouted. "You heard the men! Back to your cells!" "Fine.", Naraku said sarcastically under his breath. The prisoners walked back to their cells, at threat of death by Brandon. They were also at threat of death by Sean, but no prisoner knew how he could kill them, but weren't willing to find out. "Braden.", Bailey said, walking over with a pink-haired girl. "The Admirals want you." Braden followed Adriel, who was holding tightly onto Buggy's handcuffs, into a private room. Yoruichi walked over to Bailey. "So...", Yoruichi said, "...about last week... thanks for saving us..." "Oh.", Bailey said. "You're welcome?" "And, as thanks...", Yoruichi said, "...go on a date with me." "What?!", Bailey asked. "You heard me right.", Yoruichi said. "Go on a date with me." Suddenly, Yoruichi had the blade of an axe pointed at her face. "What the--?", Yoruichi asked. "You're not going on a date with my Bailey as long as I'm alive!", the pink-haired girl said. "Yuno...", Bailey said. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Yuno simply responded by hugging Bailey around the waist. "Thanks, but...", Bailey said to Yoruichi, "...I'll have to pass." Bailey and Yuno walked away. "Damn it!", Yoruichi said, walking away. THE END Braden, Buggy, and Adriel were standing a dark room with three large screens. Suddenly, the three screens came on, revealing three very stern faces. "Braden, we have just received word of Buggy's attempted attack on the Admin Tower.", one of them, a man named Aokiji, said. "It is true that Buggy tried to do so...", Braden said, "...but we dispatched one of the admins, and he took care of it with no problem." "And how many people died before he did?", another man, named Gendo Ikari, asked. "Fifteen.", Braden said. "But fourteen of those were prisoners helping Buggy. And I'm counting the three we killed at Nerv." "How can you be so calm when delivering this news to us?", the third man, named Kizaru, asked. "YOU'RE THE HEAD ADMIN!", Ikari shouted. "START ACTING LIKE IT!" At that moment, the three screens turned off. "Adriel, take the prisoner to his cell.", Braden said. "Sure thing.", Adriel said as he forced Buggy to stand up and walk with him. Braden walked out the door. He was surprised to see Bailey and Yuno standing there. "I don't like this.", Braden said. "Like what?", Bailey asked. "I don't like this sudden increase in crime.", Braden said. "There's probably someone pulling the strings." Bailey rubbed his chin. "The World Government?", he asked. Braden sighed. "God, I hope not...", he said. Bailey will return in The Admins. Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff